Hyrule State Prison
Hyrule State Prison is a secluded facility on an unnamed island used to hold the criminals of YouTube Poop. It is owned by King Harkinian and run by Mayor Kravindish. History The building that is now Hyrule State Prison was originally a Soviet labor camp that was built on a small, barren island within a lake on Koridai. It had been abandoned by 1979, when it was bought by Bowser, who named it Koopatraz and used it as a prison until Mario and his allies flooded the island in 1989. Bowser never attempted to repair the prison, and it was left in ruins until 1993, when King Harkinian had it rebuilt to house Ganon and his captured minions. It has been in constant use since then, and Harkinian allows Kravindish to run the prison in exhange for the privilege of having his own secret dungeon underneath the main building. Interior The prison is mainly entered through a lobby with a gift shop to the left and McDonald's where they sell cigarettes to the right. It is divided into four sections, one being a main hallway where the prisoners are thoughtlessly placed in random cells regardless of their inmate, a cafeteria, a shower room, and a basement where the insane or dangerous prisoners are kept. Policies HSP is notorious for substandard security, treatment of prisoners, and organization. Prisoners are placed in random cells regardless of gender, which has led to many cases of rape and even pregnancy. The cells are rarely cleaned and when they are cleaned, they use highly toxic agents. The cells are never heated during the winter, which has led to many cases of hypothermia. The cafeteria serves poorly-prepared and sometimes inedible food. It is very small with few places to sit, forcing most prisoners to sit on the floor while eating. The communal shower room's water comes directly from the surrounding ocean and is supplied with shampoo, but no conditioner. Prison Staff *Mayor Kravindish (Warden) *Gnorris (Prison Officer) *Optimus Prime (Prison Officer) *Tamama (Prison Officer) *Fari (Prison Officer) *Dr. Robotnik (Prison Officer, Fired) *Chef Hatchet (Cook) *Courtney (Unit Manager) *Impa (Doctor) *Frozen Woman (Nurse) *Iron Knuckle (Guard) *Earthworm Jim (Guard) *Steve Haines (Federal Agent) *Gandalf (Detective until he resigned) Prisoners in one of the cells.]] *Michael Bay *Lev Kravchenko *Dr. Wily *Drew Pickles *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Glutko *I.M. Meen *M. Bison *Momma Robotnik *Patrick Star *Commander Peepers *Vegeta *The Peddler *Quagmire *Butch *Colress *Elmo *Dan Backslide *Squidward Tentacles *Naruto Uzumaki *Cookie Monster *Conker *You *Yo Momma Executed inspecting the secret dungeon.]] *Militron *Lupay *Harlequin *Lamar S. Smith *Ice Queen *Justin Bieber *Lord Tirek *Brad Snider *Adolf Hitler *Yo Mama *Kokaku *That black hair guy from .flow Escaped makes his escape.]] *Duncan (Climbed the walls.) *Dr. Mario (Promised not to cause any more trouble and was given one more chance) *Heather (Someone just left the door open.) *Ice King (Managed to get his crown back. Security was very lax that day.) *Oscar Fishtooth (Flushed himself down the toilet.) *King Harkinian (Morshu and Scatman John freed him by destroying a wall with a bomb. After this incident, the prison was rebuilt with an additional protective outer layer, giving it the appearance of a basket.) *Starscream (Escaped during the lunchtime using The Dinner Blaster). *The Burger King and Guptill89 (Knocked out Fari and took his keys when he brought them dinner.) *Kululu (No one really knows how he escaped due to lack of any damage to the prison, though a coordinated strike by his fellow Keronians is suspected. It is also suspected he was small enough to climb through the air ducts to freedom. At any rate, Natsumi was pissed.) *Moar Krabs (Escapes through the sewers.) *Link (Climbed over the walls after King Harkinian threw him a rope.) *Ophelia Chill (Meen saved her.) *Elmo (Received a gun in a package and used a guard as a hostage.) *Benson, Twilight Sparkle, and some other guy (Scratch and Grounder, who were renovating the plumbing at Robotnik's service, inadvertently blew their cell wall open. This incident led to Robotnik's firing.) *Lord Tirek (Blew up the prison system thanks to MLG. During his way, he freed the prisoners on the prison and killed half of the staff members in the process.) *Zim (GIR freed him.) *Jeremy Clarkson (rescued by The Stig) *Vladimir Makarov (guards were eating donuts during his escape) *Minjg (Minjg took advantage that the prison had an extremely weak roof. So she hired King Harkinian to fetch her some bombs and, like Duncan, she climbed the walls and got out.) Anecdotes The First Crisis One morning in February, Chef Hatchet hear that Strascream planned to escape from the prison during a day lunch. Deciding that this will be prevent, the staff tripled security prison to keep Starscream inside but unfortunately, Starscream got steal a Dinner Laser and used it during a lunch day in the prison. Starscream escaped from the place leaving a great hole in the wall which other prisoners followed him. Atomic Bomb One morning in August, an atomic bomb was achieved in room private messages, Kravindish confirmed that the bomb was built by Dat Clown and his aim was to destroy the prison and all prisoners for unknown reasons. When the Hyrule Army arrived in Dat Clown's house they founded his corpse with a gun in his hand (meaning that he committed suicide himself). The Toxic Army attack One morning in June, Ratigan and the toxic army hack the system security from the prison to get all the data store. However, the SSS Squad ruin their plan helping Kravindish and other guards to kill toxic army's members, when Ratigan ordered the withdrawal the Toxic army had to escape from the place, however Mayor Kravindish betrayed Hirohito and kill SSS Squad members and they had to escape too. King goes crap One midnight in July, King Harkinian goes insane and tried to kill his minions in Hyrule Castle, Harkinian was imprisoned for all the eternity in Hyrule State Prison, but later he escaped and left another big hole in the wall which other prisoners followed him (Just like Starscream) . The King managed to clear all charges thanks to his unknown power. Kravindish isn't stop watching him just in a unknown case. Tirek's Epic Escape with MLG One midnight in September, Tirek managed to escape from his cell and he rigged the whole prison with MLG. To ensure his escape, Tirek freed all the prisoners to follow him, and the only one remaining in the prison was Kerit. This made a great tragedy for the prison which was left empty without prisoners, Mayor Kravindish decided to take extreme measures for the case. Reorganizing One day, Mayor Kravindish hired Lord Hater and the Watchdogs for the balance in the prison again. Lord Hater and the Watchdogs recaptured all the prisoners in just 2 weeks and the prison was restored again. Mayor Kravindish proclaimed Lord Hater as new warden of the prison, although Lord Hater wasn't sure if accept later he did it. Category:Places